


Jokes On You

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha!Takeru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Insecurity, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa, established marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: Takeru tells a joke to make everyone laugh at his party and not everyone finds it so funny.Or Takeru calls Tooru  fat and learns why jokes at others expense aren't a funny thing.





	Jokes On You

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Could you do a drabble where Takeru goes through the "I'm a little shit" phase and it's his birthday party and he decides to be an asshole and ask a heavily pregnant tooru why he's so fat. Instead of taking it as a joke tooru just gets really insecure and isolates himself from the party and takeru is scared about what uncle hajime will do to him

It was supposed to be a joke.

Just a harmless jab towards his uncle while he was surrounded by all of his friends—a prime audience for his humor—nothing that was meant to be taken super seriously or to get upset over it, Takeru was just trying to be funny.

The situation was just too perfect; Uncle Tooru, with his big, round, pregnant belly, waddling to the table where he and all his volleyball friends were sitting around, enjoying cake and cutting up, picking and making fun of each other. His uncle was just a perfect target in that moment, stomach looking like he’d swallowed an inflatable ball while he was reaching for his third piece of cake.

It was easy for Takeru to sit up in his chair, give his uncle an impish smile as he leaned over and teased, “Hey Uncle Tooru…why are you so fat? Is it because you keep eating too much cake? Maybe you should lay off the sweets a bit…”

It gets a few snickers out of his friends, just like he’d hope for and the mischief in his tone is so obvious that he expects the omega’s lip to jut out like it usually did when the little alpha was picking on him—usually in tandem with his uncle Hajime—whining at him and calling him _mean_ or _so rude_ in that obnoxious, high-pitch voice of his.

Which is why he definitely doesn’t expect the way his uncle’s expression suddenly gets really tight, smile looking almost strained across his lips. A tiny look is given to the plate of cake held in two hands before his omega uncle is turning that stiff smile towards him. “Mm. Maybe you’re right Takeru-chan. Too much cake isn’t good for you anyways. I think I’m going to go see if your Uncle Hajime wants this slice instead…”

Takeru suddenly notices the way his uncle’s fingers on his free hand are pulling at the hem of his grey, hoodless sweater, almost anxiously like he was making careful sure his stomach wasn’t visible to any of them. The sweater itself seems a bit tight over his stomach, but Takeru’s mom had explained to him how his uncle didn’t have a lot outfits that could fit him now, especially with as far along he was with the big pup in his belly.

His uncle gives him another weird smile, just before he walks away to find his husband, making sure to add, “I really hope you’ve had a wonderful birthday today, Takeru. Make sure your uncle gets your birthday present out of our car for you, okay?”

Takeru nods, a niggling feeling of foreboding starting to fester around him while watching his uncle slowly shuffle out of the room.

 _That was strange…_ Is what he thinks after his uncle is gone from sight, just disappearing through the doorway and leaving the little alpha to mull over his parting words.

But before he can come to any real conclusion of why his uncle was acting more unusual than normal, there is a sudden hand pushing on the back of his neck, trying to push him face-first into the slice of half eaten cake still sitting on his plate. He suddenly has more pressing things to be focus on than the wobble in the pregnant omega’s smile and why he sounded so distressed before he was leaving the room—

Takeru lunges for the friend trying to force him down, taking him to the floor where he could wrestle around with his fellow alpha.

He concludes his thinking with a decision to ask his uncle about it later, probably after he opened his presents and everyone went home—

Another body jumps onto his back and suddenly this wrestling match has become an all-out brawl between several rowdy boys.

His last thought before he is dog-piled on by all of his friends:

_Uncle Tooru didn’t laugh at my joke…_

.

.

.

The next time Takeru thinks about his uncle is when he’s opening presents and Tooru isn’t in the room to watch.

It’s weird because his uncle _loved_ to watch him open all of his gifts every year, taking tons of pictures of him and whatever he’s received, making him hold all of them up with different poses and such. Uncle Tooru especially loved when he would get to his gift—his mom had always complained that her baby brother was always trying to one-up her, which probably true considering his uncle always got him something _super_ _awesome_ every year. It got even better when Takeru got into volleyball, because both he—and Uncle Hajime of course—would always buy him all the best gear, even the expensive kind his mom thought was too ridiculous to pay for.

So when he opens the large box labeled _[from your favorite uncles]_ in front of him and finds a surplus of volleyball equipment, plus a little, blue envelope filled with three tickets to go see his and his uncles favorite pro-team versus their rival team, he’s absolutely ecstatic. Takeru picks his head up excitedly, looking for his Uncle to give him a big smile and thank him—

But he only finds his mom and Uncle Hajime hovering over him with their phone cameras, his uncle is nowhere to be seen when he does a quick sweep of the room. That little sense of foreboding doubles back around him and he’s so tempted to ask where Uncle Tooru is. But just as he’s opening his mouth to ask, his grandmother is already sliding another gift in front of him to open, cutting him off with her encouragements to open the gift from her and his grandfather next.

Even as he opens it and finds something in there that he likes, there is still an uneasiness starting to fill in the pit of his stomach, making him look up at the doorway where he’d last seen his uncle walk through. He doesn’t know why, but something deep inside of him suddenly urges him to go look for his Uncle Tooru, telling him something is wrong and he needed to go fix it _now_. Takeru finds himself staring back and forth at the doorframe the rest of the time he’s opening presents, making up excuses for Tooru’s absence and almost wishing that his uncle would walk through any moment, grumbling at Uncle Hajime for letting him nap through it—Uncle Tooru was definitely more tired now that he had the pup, so it made sense for that to happen didn’t it?

Except Tooru never comes down again, even as his friends start to leave to go home one by one.

He’s definitely more than concerned now, especially after watching his Uncle Hajime go in and out of the room several times—to check on Tooru no doubt—and it only serves to make the uneasy feeling inside of him grow even worse—

Because deep down Takeru has a feeling it was his fault.

That guilty feeling grows even more when he’s sitting on the front porch steps with his remaining friend—Nitori—waiting outside for his mom to show up to get him. He can feel his friend looking down from his shoes and up to him, an expression on his face that made it seem like he wanted to say something to him, but he was afraid or he didn’t know how to.

Whatever it is though, Nitori figures it out by the time his mom is pulling up in front of the driveway, waving him to the car and shouting a loud happy birthday to Takeru. Nitori stands up to leave, patting the dirt of his pants and situating the volleyball he’d brought over under his arm before turning his head over his shoulder and giving Takeru one last undecipherable look.

Instead of a goodbye or another happy birthday wish he gets, “I think that was pretty awful what you said to your uncle earlier.”   

And his last friend is walking away before he can even think to respond, not that he has anything to say really, especially with his friend just pretty much confirming what he’s been trying to deny for the last half of his birthday party.

_Uncle Tooru didn’t come back down because of me._

The realization is pretty startling, enough that he feels his eyes grow wide at the knowledge.

And he instantly jumps on the defensive.   

_It’s not my fault he didn’t find it funny, he needs a better sense of humor if he can’t take a stupid joke…_

Though, after several minutes of mulling over it and hearing his friend’s words echo around in his brain, he can easily see how his joke could easily be offensive, even if it really was _just a joke!_

But he can still picture that small, strained smile his uncle had given him and it’s enough to make his chest clench at the thought of it. Just the idea of his uncle isolating himself in that guest bedroom all day, _because of him,_ has him resting his chin down onto his drawn together knees, looking out at the front yard almost pathetically.

Well, until the sound of the front door opening has him picking his head up and turning to see who it was coming out the door—he’s expecting his mom or grandmother, probably wanting him to come back indoors so he can come in and visit with his grandparents before they have to leave—

So when he catches sight of the denim of blue jeans and not the pink of a dress or polka dot of a skirt the two had been wearing earlier, he finds himself blanching and his body seizing in fear when he realizes it is in fact his Uncle Hajime looking down at him instead.

 _What’s he going to do to me?_ Is his first thought, especially when he notices that furrow in his uncles brow, the look he got when he was unhappy over something—pretty much the one he’s been wearing on his face all day now that Takeru really thinks about it.

He knows that Hajime must know what happened, or, even if he doesn’t know the details he must realize it was Takeru’s fault Tooru was probably all curled up in the bed now, refusing to speak with anyone because that’s just how his uncle handled himself when he was upset.

The little alpha wonders if his uncle will yell at him, or, even worse, _hit him!_ There was no denying that alphas were extremely protective over their mates—his grandmother had said alphas with pregnant mates even more so, even if it led to violence sometimes—and Uncle Hajime was the most alpha of all the alphas out there. Which meant that he was _super_ protective of Tooru; Takeru can still remember that time he decked another alpha that was twice his size in the nose for putting his arm around Tooru’s waist without permission, not to mention the fact that both Hajime and Tooru were bonded then and how it was a _huge_ no to touch on another alpha’s omega like that.

He knew his Uncle Hajime was a good, strong alpha and that he cared about Uncle Tooru immensely, which is why he was close to quaking in fear at the thought of what his uncle was going to do to him after he pretty much insulted and upset his mate…

Takeru keeps his eyes trained on the bigger alpha as he comes to sit beside him, not even batting an eye as he sits down on the steps, with Hajime not looking at Takeru but forward into the yard, expression flickering with something hard to decipher, just like it had been on Nitori’s face.

Before Takeru can even begin to start giving his apologies, begging for mercy and forgiveness out of his uncle, Hajime is already speaking, cutting his apologies off with a single sentence.

“You’re Uncle Tooru can be a real ass sometimes.”

The small alpha bites back his tongue, staring at his uncle with a strange, wide-eye expression because that’s definitely not how he expected this to go. He doesn’t get a chance to question it though because Hajime’s still going, not even giving him a glance as he continues. “He’s got a sharp tongue that he doesn’t know how to stop most times and is ready to jump on the defensive anytime he feels like he’s being attacked or the situation gets out of his hand. Sure, he can play nice—he knows how to work people with smiles and the right compliment when he needs to. But your uncle is bratty and childish, and not always the best at telling people how he really feels.”

Takeru is hesitant to nod, but eventually does in agreement with all of that. He knew his uncle could be pretty kiddish at times, even when he was supposed to act like an adult.

Hajime turns to give him a look, probably the most serious one he’s ever seen on his uncle’s face. “Tooru’s said and done some things he isn’t proud of in his life. He had a lot of anger and anxiousness, tons of fears while we were younger and bottled them all up until he almost lost it—could have done something that he would have probably regretted if I hadn’t stopped him.”

His uncle pauses and there is a tightness to his expression, but it disappears just as quickly as it came and he keeps going. “He’s not the most mature person out there, you know just as well as I do of how childlike he can be. Honestly, if he doesn’t like you, you’ll know it. I don’t think he has it in him not to mess people he feels threatened by or that he flat out doesn’t like.”

The alpha stares him dead in the eye, “But even if he can be a down right asshole sometimes, Tooru’s never joked over anyone’s appearance before, especially when it comes to their weight.”

Takeru’s eyes grow the size of saucers and he can feel his stomach fall within him. He opens his mouth to apologize again, but Hajime cuts him off once again.

“Don’t misunderstand, I’m not trying to patronize you in comparison to your uncle. I just want you to realize that even someone like your uncle, who seems and can act like an asshole to those around him, doesn’t even make jokes like that. He knows it and I know you know that it’s not okay to make fun of the way people look, even if you don’t mean it in a harmful way. What’s a joke to you may be something they’ve always had issues with or they don’t really like about themselves and even if it’s not true, even if what you are saying doesn’t apply to them, a person still may think it does regardless of what _you_ think. You have no idea what people think about themselves and you’re better off with some kind of knock-knock joke instead of trying to make a person feel even more insecure about their appearance.”

The little alpha drops his head at that, sort of in hopes of hiding the wobble in his lip. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that his uncle—with as flashy and showy he was, being as pretty and always looking like he’d just come from a fashion show—would ever have doubts in his appearance. He heard his Uncle Hajime telling him all the time how good he looked, even if some of those times were fished compliments, so it never even occurred to him that Tooru would ever have any reason to feel insecure about his looks.

It makes the sinking feeling in his gut worsen and he feels like he deserves to be hit now if his uncle wanted to do it.

But instead of a fist to his face, there is an arm around his shoulder instead, pulling him into a comforting, one-arm hug. “I know you weren’t trying to hurt Tooru’s feeling on purpose. I get that you were just trying to be funny and kid around with him, but I hope you realize now that jokes at others expense are not funny. They can be very hurtful and can make people really upset.”

Takeru nods his head. “M’sorry Uncle Hajime…”

A squeeze to his shoulder. “I know you are. I also know your uncle would probably appreciate an apology too. It might put him in a better mood.”

The little alpha looks up to his uncle with big eyes.

 _Uncle Tooru actually wants to see me after how mean I was to him?_ Is what he thinks and is a little surprise when he feels another firm squeeze to his shoulder and a soft look from his uncle.

“There isn’t a thing you could say that would ever make your uncle not want to see you. If anything, he just thought you were being honest with him instead of mean.”

Takeru jumps up with a start, not even caring that he just embarrassingly spoke allowed when he realizes what his uncle meant by that. “But I wasn’t being honest! Uncle Tooru isn’t fat! He just—the baby in his belly—!”

Hajime shushes him with a rub to his head, standing up after him and giving the little alpha a small smile. “Yeah, I know. It might help if your uncle knows that too. Let’s go apologize to him, okay?”

Takeru nods his head fervently. “Yeah!”

His uncle holds out a hand to him and even though Takeru’s definitely not a little kid anymore and doesn’t need anyone to hold his hand like he is one, he still takes it gratefully, letting his uncle open the front door and lead them both inside.

They both take off their shoes and Hajime slips on a pair of the house slippers before they go treading into the living room where they pass by his mom and grandmother, both of them sitting on the couch. His mom sits up the moment she sees the two of them, looking like she was about to tear his head off—obviously knowing what was going on if the angry furrow in her brow was any indication—but his uncle is quick to appease her with a smile, letting out a soft, “We are going to go upstairs and see Tooru.”

She still doesn’t look happy but sits back with a small nod regardless, turning back to her mother who simply looks relieved at the sight of him and Hajime heading towards the staircase. It only serves to make the little alpha feel even worse about the stupid, not even funny joke, especially when it caused him more trouble than it was even worth.

And the closer he heads towards the guest bedroom that Hajime and Tooru were sharing, the more compelled he feels to make up for it.

Hajime gently pushes open the door when they arrive at it, letting Takeru see in just enough to notice his Uncle Tooru’s back facing towards him as they walk into the room together, covered over in the blue comforter on the bed.

Before he or Hajime can even begin to say something, Takeru hears a small voice murmur, “I’m trying to take a nap Hajime. If you keep coming in here to check on me, I’m never going to fall asleep. I told you that I’m fine, so just go and spend time with my family already, they really missed you.”

The little alpha looks up to his uncle and watches as the older man blatantly bites down on his tongue. He doesn’t understand Hajime’s silence until he feels a squeeze on his hand, another soothing one before his uncle is letting go of it and taking a step back, giving Takeru the space to do what he needs to.

He hesitates for a moment, free hand now clenching into the hem of his shirt as he gives his uncle an uncertain look, especially when he has no idea how to even begin to start to apologize.

But Hajime just gives him one of his determined expressions, nodding his head at him and staring at him with eyes that seem to say _you can do it, I believe in you._

It’s enough that he finds himself taking a step forward, calling out a tentative, “Uncle Tooru…”

He watches as his uncle’s semi-relaxed position goes positively rigid at his voice, body turning over quickly as he tries to push himself up with a start. He makes a little noise, out of surprise or discomfort Takeru isn’t sure, but Hajime is crossing the bedroom in three strides at the sound of it and sliding his hands down to the small of his back to try and ease his mate into a sitting position, rubbing over his stomach worriedly when Tooru makes another sound.

Tooru doesn’t seem too concerned by it though, steadying himself with Hajime’s sleeve and not letting go even after he’s fully sitting up, tugging on it to pull his husband down closer to him and giving Hajime as scathing look as he hisses, “ _You swore you weren’t going to say anything!”_

He doesn’t even give his mate a chance to respond as the omega pushes his arm and him away, turning himself towards the little alpha and giving him a too-wide, almost nervous smile. “Don’t listen to anything your silly uncle has been telling you, Takeru. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. I know you were just trying to honest with me earlier—”

His uncle is still speaking to him, but he barely can hear him over the crushing realization of knowing that Hajime had been telling the truth—it wasn’t even as if he didn’t believe him, but somehow hearing Tooru admitting its accuracy made him feel a thousand times even worse. His sense of smell isn’t as strong as an older alpha like Hajime, but even he could detect the twinges of anxiety and insecurity lingering in the wafts of his uncle’s scent, probably amplified by his isolation in this tiny bedroom.

It’s gut wrenchingly painful to him, though he doesn’t understand why. Just deep down in his _soul_ he knows that it isn’t right for an alpha like him to cause an omega this much distress—

Before he even knows what he’s doing, he finds himself wrapping his arms just above the big swell of Tooru’s stomach, not quite being able to fully snake his arms around, but finding he didn’t need to as he tries to hold onto his uncle as gently as he could.

“ _I’m sorry, Uncle Tooru.”_ He says as sincerely as he can, voice a little wet with unshed tears. “I wasn’t—I didn’t _mean_ to make you think that you were fat. I was just, I wanted to make everyone laugh, including you, but Uncle Hajime made me realize that it was wrong for me to do it like I did. I swear I didn’t mean it truthfully, I know that you just have a big baby in your belly and that is definitely not fat…”

Tooru makes a sound of surprise at his outburst, especially with as quickly as the alpha had latched onto him and said all that he had to say. Takeru takes the noise as a negative reaction though and is quick to add more. “You don’t have to forgive me for it, I know that was really crappy and childish for me to do. But please, _please_ don’t feel sad because of me—you’re the prettiest omega I’ve ever seen and you are definitely not fat! I’m sorry I said that, I’m really, really sorry Tooru—!”

The heavy scent in the room and the overwhelming sense of guilt inside of him sends the younger boy into a slight fit of hysterics suddenly. He finds himself blubbering into his uncle’s sweater, murmuring variations of apologies into it with every breath.

After all of this, He doesn’t expect the sudden arms that scoop him into his uncle’s lap, arranging him carefully around the round of his stomach, nor does he expect the set of fingers that start scratching through his scalp, soft voice shushing him with ease as a different swirling scent fills the room, definitely more soothing than the previous one.

“You alphas are all so dramatic.” He hears the teasing lit of Tooru’s voice, the omega rocking him gently in his arms just as Takeru’s mother had done to him when he was little.

Even if he was too old now to be rocked like a baby, he can’t bring himself to want to pull away from the comforting hold. He finds his arms circling just a bit tighter around his uncle’s waist.

“I can’t feel bad about anything with you and Hajime around, can I? You alphas are just too good at picking up on little things.” Tooru sighs it, faking like he’s actually upset by it, but the softness of his tone is enough to dissuade that.

“Don’t want you to feel bad…didn’t mean to make you feel sad…” He sniffles a couple times, still feeling a little awful even with Tooru’s happier scent calming him down.

Long fingers brush through the sort of long length of his hair again and he feels more than hears his uncle humming where his head is rested up against his soft chest. “I know you didn’t, Takeru. I’m really happy that you came up here and apologizing to me too. I accept your apology, even if you’re still a little brat.”

The alpha smiles at the familiarity of their usual banter, thankful that his uncle was so willing to let things go and jump right back into the normal between them.

“I learned it from you.” Is what he finds himself returning with, pulling his head away so he can give his uncle a still watery, but ever so cheeky smile, laughing a little when he finds that typical pout across his face.

“ _Lies._ If anything, I’m the role-model around here, you must have learned your bad habits from that grumpy uncle of yours.”

There is a non-threatening growl behind him and if Takeru tilts his head just so, he can see his uncle trying to purposefully frown at his mate, failing a little with the way his lips kept twitching up in the corners. “If anyone is the good role-model around here, it’s me. I’m not the one who sits around eating ice cream all day with his nephew instead of feeding him proper meals like a good adult should.”

Tooru’s eyes light up at that and he looks down at Takeru with a playful smile. “Ooo~! Ice cream sounds really good right now, doesn’t it? Think your mom will yell at as again if we finish the whole tub?”

Takeru just beams. “She can kiss my butt if she does.”

“I’ll let you be the one to tell that to her then, I don’t have a death wish.” Tooru sticks out his tongue at his nephew and they both laugh. “Now let’s go sneak into the kitchen before she notices, I want some of that expensive stuff she’s been hiding in the back.”

With a nod, Takeru carefully hops out of his uncle’s lap, scurrying out of the doorway and only slowing down when he realizes Tooru isn’t right behind him. He peeks back in the door just long enough to watch Hajime carefully pull the pregnant omega from his sitting position, ears just being able to catch their quiet conversation.

 “…sure you’re okay?” His alpha uncle leans forward to press a chaste kiss to the other man’s cheek, making the little alpha repress a _‘gross’_ at the PDA.

Tooru hums again, giving his alpha a small, honest smile when he replies with, “Well, I still feel the size of a blimp, but at least my precious nephew finds me pretty.”

Hajime nuzzles his face slightly, making the omega giggle. “Not just your nephew. Your alpha also thinks you are pretty…actually no, he thinks you’re the most gorgeous omega in the entire world…”

The little alpha wants to laugh at the obvious flush across his uncle’s face, even more so when he can hear him whine to the alpha in embarrassment, “Stooop. You’re being gross…”

“You like it when I’m gross.” Hajime teases back and Tooru lets out another whine.

Takeru decides to stop eavesdropping the moment he sees his Uncle Hajime curl his hand around the back of Tooru’s head, pushing their foreheads together probably for a kiss.

He slips down the stairs and into the kitchen, pulling out the two cartons of ice cream he and his uncle were after from the freezer, letting them get a little melted before he and Tooru attacked them. He goes to the drawer to pull out two spoons, reaching for a third as an afterthought as he moves to smuggle the ice cream to the safety of their dining room where both of his uncles eventually meet him, his Uncle Tooru still looking a dark pink and his Uncle Hajime just smug.

By the time the rest of their family catches them—grandma and grandpa looking exasperatedly fond and his mom not so much—the cartons have all been emptied to the bottom (with Hajime’s help with even if he denied it) and his mom is fussing at the two of them (because Uncle Hajime never got in trouble!) over the loss of her expensive, all-natural ice cream that was currently digesting in four happy stomachs.

Suddenly, Takeru finds the situation to be all too perfect and the young alpha finds himself smiling up at his mother, mimicking the innocent expression he’d learned from his uncle.

“Hey mom?” He calls lightly, trying not to giggle at her foul stare.

“What?” She replies back, tone still signifying her not thrilled mood.

Another big, innocent smile. “Knock-knock.”

She stares at him for a moment, eyes squinting and brows furrowing as she still answers with, “…who’s there?”

“Not your ice cream.”

 

And Takeru swears the proud look he gets from Hajime and the howling laughter he hears from Tooru is definitely worth the nagging he’ll get for it later.

**Author's Note:**

> I re-wrote this because I read the prompt wrong and it took /forever/ to re-do it.


End file.
